Captain America: Super Soldier
(Wii) (DS) |publisher = |writer = Christos N. Gage |composer = Bill Brown |system = |release = Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360 July 19, 2011 Nintendo 3DS October 25, 2011 |Prev = Thor: God of Thunder |Next = Iron Man 3 - The Official Game}} Captain America: Super Soldier is a third-person single-player video game published by for , , , , and . It is based on the film Captain America: The First Avenger. The story of the game takes place during the events of the film, explaining Captain America's adventures against the Red Skull and HYDRA all over Europe as established in the film. HYDRA’s castle appears in the game as Captain America has to fight many henchmen such as the infamous Iron Cross, the forces of HYDRA, and Red Skull. Arnim Zola also appears in the game as players will have to stop his evil experiments. Several classical Captain America villains such as Madame Hydra, Baron Zemo and Baron von Strucker that weren't featured in the movie appears in the game (though unexplained Von Strucker would later appear in the film's sequel, Captain America: The Winter Soldier).'' A significant feature has Chris Evans, Neal McDonough, Hayley Atwell, Sebastian Stan, JJ Feild, and Kenneth Choi reprising their roles from the film. The and versions were cancelled. Prologue Trailer On a battlefield, Captain America charges towards an oncoming tank and dismantles it with his shield. A large battalion of soldiers and another tank appear on the horizon, and Rogers charges them head on, deflecting their attacks with his shield and attacking them with his enhanced combat skills. Once he defeats them, he is fired at by three Scorchers. He blocks their attack with his shield until Bucky Barnes and Dum Dum Dugan come to his aid and the three of them rally against oncoming HYDRA troops. At Castle Zemo, Arnim Zola and Baron Wolfgang von Strucker observe the battle on a screen. Strucker informs Zola that the mission has been accomplished and that they no longer need to concern themselves with finding Rogers, as he will be coming to them. The Red Skull is pleased to hear this news.[[:File:Captain America Super Soldier Trailer 3|''Captain America: Super Soldier Prologue Trailer]] Chapters #Come and See #Stand Alone Together #The Flemish Farm #The Wooden Horse #Secret Journey #The Big Red One #Camus and the Fly #Icarus and Daedalus #To Have and Have Not #The Longest Yard #Keep Your Powder Dry #They Were Expendable #Red Ball Express #The Small Back Room #Hell is for Heroes #When Trumpets Fade #Church on Time #The First of the Few #Went the Day Well? Plot The game begins in France in 1944. The two U.S. soldiers are attacked by HYDRA forces. Captain America arrives to save them and manages to fend them off before contacting Howard Stark with regards to the new threat. While in communication with Peggy Carter, Captain America learns that the munitions recovered from the battle came from the mountains of Bavaria based on the rare metal used. Captain America is briefed on Project Master Man and how Dr. Arnim Zola has unlocked the secrets of the human genome as one step towards immortality. He drops down in a village near the castle and disables anti-air forces so that the Invaders can enter the village. He then proceeds towards the armory in order to destroy the weapons before they are sold to the Nazis. Having reported to Peggy that the Invaders are clear to drop, James Montgomery Falsworth questions whether all the guns are destroyed just as a radio dish and a hidden cannon emerge which Captain America identifies as more of Arnim Zola's dangerous machines. Unable to reach the cannon in time, he heads to the building housing the radio dish, encountering more and more of HYDRA led by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. Captain America plants charges along the steel support beams of the radio dish tower to destroy it when Strucker intercepts Captain America, engaging in a fist fight. The radio dish is destroyed, but the cannon still hits one of the wings of the plane carrying the Invaders. Fortunately, they all parachute out in time. Strucker surprises Captain America and manages to knock him unconscious as they both fall from the exploding tower. Captain America is then taken to Zola's lab by Iron Cross and sees Madame Hydra give orders for an analysis of Captain America's shield. After a brief talk of how his blood was taken, Zola shows his new project involving more test subjects containing the Super Soldier Serum from the Captain's blood. Zola "allowed" the Captain to live only to study Captain America's skills. He shortly breaks free and proceeds through the base to destroy the samples of Zola's experiments for an army of Super Soldiers, dispatching Hydra troops and making his way to a radio to contact Peggy Carter. He learns that some of his friends are being held near his present location. Captain America recovers his gear and proceeds to free Bucky Barnes, who informs him of other P.O.W.s in the base, giving Captain America a radio communicator to keep in touch while Bucky gets them to a train. As he makes his way to rescue Dum Dum Dugan and Falsworth, Zola's experimental Super Soldiers escape. Captain America manages to find Dugan strapped to an examination bed in the middle of a brawl with Hydra forces. After freeing him, he pursues Madam Hydra who has taken Falsworth. He catches up to her and in the exchange, Madam Hydra's face is burned when Captain America throws the shield at a munitions pile. She flees, but he does not follow, instead pursuing Red Skull, having just arrived with the Tesseract, intending to use it to activate the Sleeper. Captain America uses a train to enter Zola's special lab where he is building the Sleeper. Red Skull arrives wanting the upgraded Super Soldier serum Zola synthesized from the Captain's blood. Captain America follows and destroys the sample, enraging Red Skull who orders Iron Cross to kill him. Captain America defeats Iron Cross and pursues Skull, only for the Sleeper to awake and crumble the lab. Zola escapes and activates a robot body for a later use. Captain America awakens and finds a map of his location, using it to locate Falsworth. Having finally located Falsworth, Zola's robot arrives and attempts to kill Captain America. After defeating the Zola Bot, he frees Falsworth as Zola's voice is heard taunting them. Falsworth reveals that something big is underground that not even the planes can stop. Captain America states that he will go down below to stop the weapon while the others try to stop it with mortars and air strikes. He also states that when the evacuation plane comes, they should meet up with it, with or without him. Captain America makes his way to the courtyard to confront the Sleeper which shoots down one of the airplanes. With Dugan's help, he manages to destroy the Sleeper. Upon escaping the exploding castle, Captain America rendezvous with Bucky, Dugan, and Falsworth. In the post-credit, Arnim Zola unplugs from his defeated Zola Bots. Red Skull orders him to get back to work, stating that they will be seeing Captain America again soon enough. Cast *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Neal McDonough as Dum Dum Dugan *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes *JJ Feild as James Montgomery Falsworth *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Kenneth Choi as Jim Morita *Liam O'Brien as Howard Stark, Allied Soldier, HYDRA Soldier *André Sogliuzzo as Arnim Zola *Keith Ferguson as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Steven Blum as Heinrich Zemo/Baron Zemo, Allied Soldier *Kai Wulff as Wolfgang von Strucker/Baron Strucker, HYDRA Soldier *Audrey Wasilewski as Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra *Michael Donovan as Helmut Gruler/Iron Cross, Allied Soldier, HYDRA Soldier *Nicholas Guest as HYDRA Soldier *Eliza Schneider as HYDRA Soldier *Benjamin Diskin as Allied Soldier *Steve Braun as Allied Soldier, HYDRA Soldier *Jim Pirri as Allied Soldier, HYDRA Soldier *William Salyers as HYDRA Soldier *Grant George as HYDRA Soldier *Zach Hanks as HYDRA Soldier *Robert Scheid as HYDRA Soldier *Ed Schaff as HYDRA Soldier Matt Mullins was the motion capture actor for Captain America, while Curtis Braconnier and Rob Hayter were stunt performers in the game. Appearances Characters *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Bucky Barnes *Dum Dum Dugan *James Montgomery Falsworth *Jim Morita *Peggy Carter *Howard Stark *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Arnim Zola *Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra *Wolfgang von Strucker *Helmut Gruler/Iron Cross *Heinrich Zemo *Erik *Dieter *Abraham Erskine (mentioned) *Gabe Jones (mentioned) *Jacques Dernier (mentioned) *Harbin Zemo (mentioned and portrait) *Hademar Zemo (portrait) *Heller Zemo (mentioned and portrait) *Hilliard Zemo (mentioned) *Herman Zemo (mentioned and portrait) *Hilda Zemo (portrait) *Frederick (mentioned) *Omega (mentioned) *Sarah Rogers (mentioned) Locations *Germany **Bavaria ***Castle Zemo *France Items *Infinity Stones **Tesseract ***Space Stone *Captain America's Shield *Super Soldier Serum *Sleeper *Satan Claw *Zola Bot *Iron Cross Armor *ESP Box *Heinrich Zemo's Diaries *Arnim Zola's Film Reels *Adhesive X (mentioned) Organizations *United States Army **Strategic Scientific Reserve **Invaders *HYDRA **Screamers Projects *Project Master Man Mentioned *'' '' *'' '' * * * ( version only) *'' '' ( version only) *'' '' ( version only) *The Andrews Sisters ( version only) Music *''Captain America: Super Soldier Original Soundtrack'' Canon Status This game contains several plot points that contradict the established canon of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and it is thus considered non-canon. Differences Between Consoles The and versions contain several differences from the versions on other consoles. *Heinrich Zemo directly communicates with Captain America through a radio and offers to help him rescue the Howling Commandos on the condition that Rogers recovers his family heirlooms. In other version, Zemo's voice is only heard when reading his diaries. *The Sleeper is not featured in the Wii version. Instead, the final boss is a giant Zola Bot. *Captain America is not captured with the other Howling Commandos in the Nintendo DS version. *In the Nintendo DS version, Iron Cross speaks English, while in other versions he only speaks German. *The Nintendo DS version ends with the Red Skull and Arnim Zola escaping on a plane and a reveal that Captain America is hiding on the tail. *The since delisted IOS version of the game was retitled Captan America:Sentinel of Liberty. Achievements Reception The game has received mixed reviews upon release, with review aggregation site Metacritic giving the Xbox 360 version an average score of 60/100, the PlayStation 3 a 61/100, and the Wii a 57/100. IGN gave the game a 5/10.16 GameSpot gave 6.5/10. Some reviews were generally positive with G4 and X-Play giving the game a 4/5, offering praise for rising above recent comic book adaptations like Thor: God of Thunder and Iron Man 2. The UK's Official PlayStation Magazine gave the game 7 out of 10, praising the combat and general tone of the game but criticizing elements of the presentation and reliance on 'Quick Time Events'. Videos Captain America Super Soldier Trailer 3 Captain America Super Soldier - Trailer 2 Captain America Super Soldier Launch Trailer Captain America Super Soldier Debut Trailer Captain America Super Soldier 3DS Trailer CAPTAIN AMERICA SUPER SOLDIER Behind the Scenes Game Development Trailer Non-Canon Character Bios |-|Wolfgang von Strucker= Captain America: Super Soldier provided a backstory for Wolfgang von Strucker that is not compatible with the canon of Avengers: Age of Ultron and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. |gender = Male|title = |affiliation = (formerly) HYDRA|game = Captain America: Super Soldier|voice actor = Kai Wulff|status = Alive|image = Strucker detail.jpg}} Wolfgang von Strucker was born into a Prussian noble family. Eventually acquiring the title of , he joined HYDRA, the deep science division of the Nazi Schutzstaffel led by the infamous Johann Schmidt, during the rise of Nazism in Germany. Ambitious, arrogant and harboring a particular distaste for the lower-class, Strucker quickly rose through HYDRA, becoming proficient in both combat and tactics. As World War II broke out, Strucker participated in the Nazi conquest of Europe, for which he was awarded with the Iron Cross First Class. Ruthless, cunning, and savage to his enemies, he was a strong and capable leader. He also became involved in Project Master Man, with the HYDRA documents intercepted by the Allied Strategic Scientific Reserve suggesting that he was pursuing development of advanced weaponry known as the “Satan Claw” for his personal use. In 1944, in the mountains of Bavaria, Captain America encountered him in a tower where a radio dish controlling a powerful cannon was located. Rogers engaged Strucker in combat and after a deadly battle, managed to defeat him. However, the cannon lost control after the radio dish was destroyed and shot down the aircraft transporting the Invaders and, after they bailed out, the plane headed straight for the tower Strucker and Rogers were in. Strucker, in a last ditch attempt to take down Rogers, charged at him which sent both Rogers and Strucker flying off as the plane destroyed their battleground. As Rogers and Strucker free-fell off the tower, Strucker managed to knock out Rogers, and he was last seen laying on the ground unconscious. Later one of the HYDRA personnel said that his recovery would take months.Captain America: Super Soldier |-|Sleeper= Captain America: Super Soldier provided a backstory for the Sleeper that is not compatible with the canon of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The Sleeper was a gigantic robot of unknown origin. It was buried beneath Castle Zemo for hundreds of years. The Sleeper was discovered during the Middle Ages by the third Baron Zemo, Heller Zemo. Though they could not understand what the Sleeper was, Zemo and his men realized it was something important. Castle Zemo was soon built around the Sleeper's resting place. Hundreds of years later, during World War II, the Castle was owned by Baron Heinrich Zemo, who thought that he was destined to awake the Sleeper and use it to help him in his world conquest. However, he unwisely made an alliance with Johann Schmidt, commander of the Nazi research division HYDRA. On Schmidt's orders, the soldiers of HYDRA occupied Castle Zemo, where Schmidt's top scientist Arnim Zola studied the Sleeper. In 1944, the castle was infiltrated by Captain America, the only successful Super Soldier from the Allied Forces. He found the Sleeper in the catacombs beneath the castle, and Iron Cross attacked him to prevent him from getting to Schmidt, who woke the Sleeper with the power of the Tesseract. Once he had defeated Gruler, Rogers used him as a ramp to leap towards Schmidt, but he was knocked the the bottom of the chasm by the an attack from the Sleeper. Rogers recovered from his fall and alerted Jim Morita of a massive target. He made his way to the courtyard, where the Sleeper rose through the ground and fired lasers at the Allied planes, destroying one of them. Rogers defeated one of the Zola Bots and managed to distract the Sleeper long enough for him to pass the coordinates of its location to the planes, allowing them to bomb it from the air and destroy one of its eyes. Rogers defeated another Zola Bot and caught the Sleeper's attention again, destroying its other eye by deflecting its laser at it with his shield. Rogers destroyed the final Zola Bot and had Dugan shoot at the now-blinded Sleeper to expose its neck. Rogers threw his shield at the three cables within, destroying the behemoth once and for all and bringing the castle down with it. |-|Frederick= |affiliation = HYDRA |game = Captain America: Super Soldier (mentioned) |status = Unknown}} Frederick was a soldier of HYDRA during World War II. He was stationed at Castle Zemo during its occupation by HYDRA forces in 1944. He was involved in an incident with some gasoline, for which he had to answer Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. He was not seen again after this and his comrades began to speculate over his fate. Dieter wondered if he had been sent to the castle dungeon, while another believed that something even worse had befallen him; that Strucker had tortured and perhaps killed Frederick with his Satan Claw. |-|Dieter= |affiliation = HYDRA |game = Captain America: Super Soldier |status = Unknown}} Dieter was a soldier of HYDRA during World War II. He was stationed at Castle Zemo during its occupation by HYDRA forces in 1944. He and his comrades speculated over the fate of Frederick following his disappearance after answering to Baron Wolfgang von Strucker over an incident involving gasoline. Dieter wondered if he had been sent to the dungeon, while another believed that Strucker had tortured and possibly killed Frederick with his Satan Claw. Dieter reminded them that they would all be subjected to the Claw if they made any errors and insisted that they get back to work, which the others complied with. Shortly afterwards, they were attacked and easily defeated by Captain America. |-|Erik= |affiliation = HYDRA |game = Captain America: Super Soldier |status = Unknown}} Erik was a soldier of HYDRA during World War II. He was stationed at Castle Zemo during its occupation by HYDRA forces in 1944. He and his comrades received an alert from Baron Wolfgang von Strucker that an intruder had arrived on the castle grounds and needed to be dealt with. As they searched for the intruder, they speculated over how he could have entered the vicinity, as they saw no parachute. Erik suggested that perhaps it was Captain America, leading one of his comrades to call him naïve, stating that Captain America was nothing but a myth and a propaganda tool. They soon learned just how real Captain America was when he attacked and easily defeated them. References External Links * * * Category:Video Games Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Merchandise